


can't stop lookin' at you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Harry, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one can be that open with their dick to other males and be the least bit gay. I'm gay and he knows it. I am sure he does it to tease me. He is practically saying 'Look at my fit body that you can't have cos I'm straight and you're gay!' and it drives me up the wall. He makes me frustrated. Sexually and mentally.</p><p>~~OR~~<br/>louis is pining over harry but he think harry is straight. harry proves him wrong</p><p>Title from:- Little Black Dress by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop lookin' at you

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Louis' P.O.V

I hate Harry sometimes. He is such a god damn fucking tease. Walking around naked all the time. Displaying his junk to everyone and he claims to be heterosexual. I say pigs arse. No-one can be _that open_ with their dick to other males and be the least bit gay. I'm gay and he knows it. I am sure he does it to tease me. He is practically saying 'Look at my fit body that you can't have cos I'm straight and you're gay!' and it drives me up the wall. He makes me frustrated. Sexually and mentally. But today, he made it worse. He told me he was going to Ed's place and decided to get dressed in front of me. Well, not really. I was peeking at him over my book but still. He was wearing the tightest jeans known to man kind that sagged a little by his peachy bum and I am sure his penis was suffocating, a white shirt that displayed his collarbones that I want to leave marks over and necklaces that I wanna feel on my back as he fucks into me. Yep, a sexually frustrated _mess_. He bid me good bye and say he would be home later.

I hear his car leave and I can finally take care of myself. I yank my sweats and boxers down to reveal my half-hard. I wrap my hand around it and tug. My mind filling with images of Harry's plump lips, green eyes and curly mop. I tug harder as I picture him on his knees, lips stretched around my cock, eyes filling with tears. I groan and close my eyes.  
"Harry." I gasp, imagining my hand as his. His massive fucking hand. My image shifts again. He is thrusting into me hard.  
"Mmm, Harry. Harder babe. Yeah." I moan louder, fondling with my balls with my other hand and tracing my rim.  
"Louis..." A breathless voice says from the doorway. My eyes shoot open to see Harry, wide eyed and one hand rubbing his crotch. I shift uncomfortably in his gaze and cover myself with a blanket. Hoping to sink into the bed and never be seen again. What person gets off to their best mate? I cringe as I feel the bed dip.  
"Lou? Loubear, talk to me please." Harry coos. I grunt and flip face down onto the pillow.  
"What?" I mumble into the soft pillow.  
"Talk to me please." He softly whispers. I shake my head. I feel the sheet lift and thrown across the room. I turn my head to see Harry's eyes are not green but black with what could only be lust. His index finger trails down my spine and over my ass.  
"Harry." I gasp as the finger traces my hole.  
"Want you so bad Lou." Harry growled back. He threw his shirt off and flung it somewhere. I feel myself almost drool as I stare at his bare chest. His abs are hard, his necklaces dangling and his nipples are perked. He stands to remove his pants and boxers in one go. His length poke out into the air. I knew he was big cos he was pretty big when he was soft but now. Now he is massive.  
"God Haz. You're big." I gulp, flipping over. He smiles smugly and wraps a fist around it. He stares at me and pumps his dick, keeping eye contact the whole time. I swallow my spit and grasp my own cock. He surges forward and snatches my wrist.  
"Uh uh, no touching." He tuts, pinning my wrist above my head. He straddles me and attacks my neck. Sucking love bites as I whimper and gasp.  
"I thought you were straight." I whimper.  
"Always had a thing for you." He mumbles into my skin.  
"Why only now?" I gasp as he sucks particularly hard.  
"Thought you never felt the same way." He states as he sucked on my Adam's apple.  
"Fuck me Haz." I groan. He pulls away from my neck and digs in my bedside table. He pulls out my bottle of lube and a condom.  
"Half empty? Naughty boy." Harry smirks, flipping me onto my stomach. I hear the snick of the bottle opening before a wet finger prods at my entrance. Harry pushes it in and I keen in my throat. I am used to the sensation but Harry's finger is longer, slender and just...Harry. Harry's finger is inside of me and moving around. Woah.  
"What do you think about when you finger yourself?" He asks as he pushes in a second finger.  
"You. Only you ngh Harry." I stammer as he scissors his fingers.  
"What am I doing to you pet?" He continues as curls the digits inside me.  
"I think of you fucking me. Your massive cock ngh pounding my tight ass and my hands pinned above my head." I reply as he adds a third, long finger. He groans and jams his fingers into my prostate. I make a high pitched whine like noise and Harry smirks.  
"Such pretty noises. So responsive. Can't wait to hear the noises you make when I'm inside you." I nod and breathe heavily into the pillow. He jabs my prostate again before he pulls them out. I whine and my hole clenches on the thin air.  
"Don't be slutty Louis." He snaps, slapping his hand on my right cheek. The pain prickles but I like it. I want more.  
"But I AM a slut and deserve to be punished. Spank me harder." I egg him on, wiggling my ass from side to side. He slaps me again, this time on my left.  
"You like being spanked eh? Should have known. You are a slut Louis. But you are my slut now." He taunts, spanking the cleft of my arse. I whimper but I push my arse up, begging for more. Harry rubs my hot skin before slapping it for a final time. The pain is immense but I like it. I hear the slick sound of Harry's wet hand working lube over his condom-covered cock. It is obscene. He places the tip at my entrance and catches my rim sometimes. I gasp and push my hips back desperately to try and get him in me. I have waited far too long and had too many wet dreams about this to wait any longer. He tuts and pulls away.  
"Stop Louis or you wont get anything." He warns.  
"No, please! I need it. Give it to me please." I beg, all dignity thrown out the door. I am desperate for something. He presses in so his tip is inside my hole. I feel him stretch my rim, causing pleasure and pain prickle through me. He pushes in another few inches as I whimper into the pillow. He is so much wider and longer than his fingers. He slides in until his balls are flush again my crack.  
"So tight. So tight for a slutty boy." Harry moans as he allows me to adjust.  
"So big. Fill me up good." I reply, wiggling my hips to signal that I am ready.  
"Gimme your hands." He commands. Without thought, I thrust them into his grasp. Only to have them pinned above my head.  
"You said you wanted it like this yeah?" He asks. He is so considerate even in his horniest moment. I nod.  
"Get ready for the fuck of your life Tomlinson." He smirks as he pulls out a little and pushes back in with a hard thrust. I groan, my head lolling to the side. He takes it as an advantage and sinks his teeth into my neck. He keeps up his brutal pace as he nibbles down my neck to my collarbones, leaving faint marks. His dog-tags feel amazing as the cool metal drags across my stomach and upper chest.  
"Harry...fuck...oh god." is all I can say. His balls slap my arse as he thrusts hard. His angle changes and he jams straight into my prostate. I make a high whine and beg him to do it again. That only encourages him as he slams into it, thrust after thrust. My moans and his mix together to only be rivalled by the sound of skin slapping on skin. His constant assault on my prostate for what seems like hours keeps my orgasm coming closer.  
"Haz, baby, 'm close." I groan.  
"Gonna cum for me? Gonna get yourself all dirty like a proper slut?" Harry taunts. I can tell he is getting close too because his thrusts have become less rhythmic but no less harder. I nod and he wraps a large hand around my cock that has been blurting pre-cum for ages. His hand is slick with lube so it's makes the slide along my shaft easier. He rubs the pad of his thumb over an around my slit, smearing a mess of lube and pre-cum all over my cockhead. He pumps in time with his erratic thrusts and before I know it, I am shooting white onto my chest and his hand. I hear Harry groan and he pulls out. I whine and he shushes me. He peels the condom off and jerks himself off, hard and fast. He breathlessly moans things that I can decipher as my name and cuss words. Before long, he is shooting onto my chest. Mixing with my drying cum on my chest, creating an ever bigger mess. He rubs his finger through it and places it at my mouth. I open wide and he shoves it in. I taste myself and his on my tongue before swallowing and Harry captures my lips in a kiss. He rolls off me and slips down next to me.  
"Well, that was something." He gasps, gaining a regular breathing pattern once more and cleaning my chest with some tissues for the bedside table.  
"Yeah, you're a great shag Styles." I reply.  
"What does this make us?" He nervously asks me. I can hear the shakiness.  
"Well, it depends. Do you want this to be a one time thing or a long term thing?" I question him.  
"Long term. Definitely. I've wanted you since X-Factor." He admits.  
"Why have been holding out on me? You knew I was a lonely gay boy." I squawk, whacking him on the shoulder.  
"Never thought you would want a little 17 year old like me." He says as he hides his head.  
"Babe, I've wanted you since you were that little curly haired, beanie wearing boy I saw in the bathroom. I thought you would want me because I am old." I laugh.  
"Lou, you are like 2 years older. Not much. My parents are 7 years apart. Age is just a number, maturity is a choice." He smiles back. I laugh and kiss his nose. He is truly adorable.  
"With that said, Louis William Tomlinson will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asks.  
"Of course babe. Now come snuggle. I'm tired." I yawn and make grabby hands at Harry like a 5 year old. He smiles and embraces me.  
"Are you always this useless after an orgasm?" Harry giggles.  
"Depends. Do you wanna go round 2, boyfriend?" I ask with a wink.  
"With pleasure, boyfriend." He winks back as he attacks me with a kiss. This day gone from embarrassing to amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the weirdest imagination.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](https://lush-in-larry-and-clifford.tumblr.com)


End file.
